Chaotic: Eternal hope: Arc 3: The temple of the desert
by Starart132
Summary: Illumina and Navare'par are trapped inside of a strange cavern while Tigerslash, Tobek and Ica searched for a way to rescue them. Illumina and Navare'par found some secret of the past in the cavern. Tigerslash heard the voice in his mind and tainted him. Ica and Tobek will found important information in the castle of All Mipedim. Drama, humor and some tragedy begin.
1. Chapter 1: The cavern

AC: The Arc 3 begins and some plot discovery came for the story and will explain more what you've read in the prelude. You will also see more of the good side of Navare'par.

* * *

**Arc 3: The temple of the desert**

**Chapter 1: The cavern**

It was a dark and empty cavern. Nothing could be seen around it. It was too just too dark. Suddenly, in the air, a flash of light occurred and two being appeared. It was Navare'par and Illumina who were in the air. Illumina couldn't see anything with her head in the stomach of Navare'par and the M'arrillian realised that he couldn't see anything. It was too dark to see. One thing was sure in his mind, he didn't feel the ground. He also knew that the human was with him and squishing his big gut.

"...Human...We're going *Starts falling* toooooooo fallllllllllllllllll!" Screamed Navare'par.

Illumina was unstuck of him and she felt with him and she shouted in fear.

Navare'par landed on the ground.

"Urgh! Dammit...That hurt." Said the M'arrillian.

He heard Illumina screaming.

"That will hurt even more with my fight against Ica." Commented Navare'par.

He could try to catch her, but he couldn't see anything. Also, he didn't have time to move. Illumina landed directly at the middle of his stomach. Navare'par grunted in pain when he felt his jelly belly body squished half through him. Illumina bounced in the air and felt once again in the stomach of the M'arrillian.

"That hurt a lot. Hope it didn't hurt...My appetite." Whined Navare'par. He moved his head at her. "...What did you do human?! You just intervene into my duel against Ica. I was victorious! You couldn't do something like that."

"I was the only one not forbidden to act in the fight." Replied Illumina a little confuse. She was lucky to fell on the stomach of the M'arrillian, anywhere else and she was coded. "I cannot let you murder Ica! He's my friend!"

Navare'par raised his head and he tried to look at her. He didn't saw her, but he still felt her on him. He didn't comment about this it right now.

"It is my mission to kill him before he destroy Perim! He is just using you." Said Navare'par.

He felt her moving on his stomach and he felt the she is turning at his direction.

"You are wrong. It's the opposite! He's here to save Perim!" Shouted Illumina.

"That's useless...Anyway...Where are we?" Asked Navare'par. He knew humans travel a lot and she might know more about it.

"I...I don't know. I can't see anything...Hey! Now that I think about it...Why didn't you fly when you were in the air?!" Shouted Illumina remembering that the M'arrillian could fly. "Did you want to crash on the ground?"

"Hey! I often forgot things when everything happens too fast. IT HAPPENS THAT I CAN FORGET THINGS SO GET OVER IT!" Screamed Navare'par in shame because of his stupid mistake.

His voice echoed in the cavern.

"Fine! You don't have to scream." Said Illumina.

"Good...Now...Can you get off me?" Asked Navare'par.

Illumina grunted and she moved away from his stomach. She stood up and she heard the sound of the M'arrillian standing up. He then bumped against her.

"Watch it!" She shouted pushing his fat stomach.

The M'arrillian backed away.

"Sorry...Too bad I could see anything." Said Navare'par.

"Hey...Why aren't you doing anything against me?" Asked Illumina.

"...*Sigh* I already told you that I'm found of humans." Said Navare'par. He managed to put a hand on Illumina shoulder. "I'm just frustrated about what you have done. I'm not angry at you. Listen human. If we could see something...I'll help you get out of here. Promise me to say nothing about Ica. I don't want to know why you want to protect him. Listen." Warned the M'arrillian seriously. "I will not hurt you, but I will shut you up if you try to say anything."

Illumina said nothing. She was glad and lucky that the M'arrillian was helpful.

"Anyway...All we need is light." Said Navare'par.

Illumina thought about it and she remembered that her necklace forged by the Cothica produce light. She took it in in her hand and pointed it at the direction of the M'arrillian. The blue crystal from the necklace started to shine, even under the special tissue making it invisible. The blue light shined and revealed the cavern and the fat M'arrillian looking at her. He putted his hand in front of his face.

"Not strait at me." Said Navare'par.

Illumina moved it away and looked around. The M'arrillian did the same.

The cavern was of orange color and seemed to have some sand passing through some holes in it. The cavern was well sculpted and it meant that it was use long ago.

"Where are we?" Asked Navare'par. He turned at the direction of Illumina. "You should know it. You are the one who used the Flux Bauble."

"Where is it?" Asked Illumina.

They looked around and they found nothing. Navare'par turned around and Illumina saw some pieces of the Flux Bauble.

"Found it." Said Illumina.

"Where?" Asked Navare'par.

"You're...I think it's with the armor covering your butt...If you have one...If you have one crush it. It's not usable anymore." Said Illumina.

"...We have to use the long way to get out of here." Said Navare'par looking on the ground. "Sorry. Even if I remembered I could fly...Well...The gravity would break it anyway."

"It's alright...I'm over it...I don't know why we are here...I only thought anywhere else in the city to be honest...He didn't brought us in the city." Said Illumina a little confuse by this.

"Anyway...I don't know where that light came from...Only that it's coming from you, but it will be useful to get out of here...So...Take the lead human, I'll be near behind you." Said the M'arrillian.

"And to know you might try something. You kidnap me and try to kill Ica." Replied Illumina.

"It is my job and my living." Said Navare'par without too much emotion. He tried to hide them.

He looked at Illumina and he saw her glaring at him.

"Alright...I'll march by your side." Said Navare'par.

Illumina said nothing and she continued glaring.

"Fine! I'll take the lead!" Shouted the M'arrillian.

Illumina pointed one direction and Navare'par opened the march. He walked forward with Illumina behind him.

"Don't take it wrong. I just feel like there is something dangerous in front of us to be honest." Said Illumina.

Navare'par turned at her direction and he saw that she was honest. He didn't analyse her emotion good enough. She wasn't glaring at him, she was unsure. He walked first and he wondered what danger lies ahead, if there is one.

**In Al Mipedim**

Tobek walked first at the direction of the castle with Ica and Tigerslash behind him. They followed the mipedian without saying anything, but Tigerslash was definitely worried about Illumina and he grunted a few times. He was frustrated about their incapacity to help her for now.

"Tigerslash...You should calm down. We will save her. The M'arrillian will not hurt her. There is nothing for him to gain." Said Tobek.

"You're going to trust his word that he is found of humans!" Shouted Tigerslash. "He's a M'arrillian! They're monsters! Anyone of this tribe is a monster with thirst of control and domination."

"That's racist." Commented Tobek. "You should learn a little more about them before saying things like that."

"The M'arrillian is also a tribe created by Cothica." Said Ica. "Cothica doesn't hate their tribe. It will be pained to hear you said that about them."

"Screw the Cothica! This isn't like in your time! They tried to conquer Perim twice and enslave us under the command of Aa'une. It's not happening right now because they are still in a civil war, even after 3 000 years!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"They have been created by the Cothica just like the five other tribes. I will not accept another insult." Warned Ica.

Tigerslash wanted to give him a piece of his mind and a punch on his face, but the problem was that Ica is wearing a mask and he wasn't sure if a punch on his face will make him uglier or...somehow, prettier. They continued walking while Tigerslash just wanted to put him out of his way.

His mind went back to Illumina and he wondered if she will really be alright. He tortured his mind again and again, imagining the worst case scenario. He could only guess that she will be found dead. He closed his eyes while walking behind Ica and he grunted.

"Illumina...I...I never said how I felt for you." Said Tigerslash. "Why am I so afraid?" He asked quietly.

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete Music OST :Zophar's Arrival**

**Maybe because she is a human. Only a few creatures befriend a human...Even fewer befriend multiple humans. You might be the only one who fall in love with a human...More than a crush. There were strange crush before. Some were homosexuals and others heterosexuals. It was the big question about how humans do it.**

_That voice again...Shut up. It's not the right time! _Said Tigerslash in his mind. The voice he heard worried him. He said more than one sentence this time. At the same time, maybe the voice is right? Maybe he should listen to it. _Maybe you are right...Maybe...It's because she is a human._

**You are in danger of losing her. You already notice her blushing with Ica. Ica is stealing your love.**

_But...He isn't...interested. _Said Tigerslash in his mind.

**Do you really think it is that way? He already get attach to her when Tenebrae cursed her. He tries to hide his love. You do not have much time. You have to do it now.**

_Do it now? What do you mean by that? _Asked Tigerslash to the strange voice.

**You have to confess your love for her before it is too late. If you take too much time, Ica will steal her and you will lose her.**

_Ica...He'll...do it? _Asked Tigerslash to the voice.

**Of course he'll do it. He doesn't care that much about you. He gave you some information to use your love for her at his advantage. You are her body guard, so his mind is focus on his mission. You have to make sure she loves you.**

_...I will...I will confess my love to her when she is safe. _Said Tigerslash with a firm determination. He wasn't even aware that he was losing her that much.

Tigerslash waited for a moment and he heard nothing. He wondered what the voice it, but he tossed that question aside.

He followed them at the castle.

**Unknown place.**

**Hahahahaha...This is all but good news!**

A voice resonated in the oblivion. Tenebrae was plotting for his return to Perim.

**Arise my most powerful servant!**

Water came to the oblivion and something appeared. It was foreshadow by the oblivion of this world and was partially transparent. He wasn't physically in this place and it was only an astral projection.

"_What do you want master?_" Asked the servant.

**I want to know your report on finding the legendary battlegears.**

"_I have found nothing for now. It is difficult to search the energy of the gear to locate them._" Said the servant.

**Hum...Exactly as I guessed. I should know the Cothica was smart enough to hide his most powerful creation from me. Continued searching and watch my...future bride.**

"_What? Future bride? Oh...You mean her._" Said the servant. "_I'll make sure she won't die._"

**She survived my...Warth...Fuhuhu. You may go now. I want to make my evil laugh alone.**

The servant nodded before disappearing.

**...Illumina and Ica are currently separated and Tigerslash anger is rising. Tobek joined the group and the fat M'arrillian is with Illumina. Everything is going exactly to my plan. Illumina. Your world will be mine too. Hahahahahaha...Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter of this Arc. The plot thickens even more now.


	2. Chapter 2: Guardians of the Cavern

AC: Here's the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Guardians of the Cavern**

**Lunar Eternal blue ost: Melancholy Heart**

Navare'par and Illumina walked in the cavern at the direction of the light pointed by Illumina. They were saying nothing for a while. Navare'par didn't look behind him. He was wondering how such a nice girl, which he guessed by the fact she didn't call him a monster or ugly. He was used to be called like that or something like crap, but she didn't call him anything. Trapped in his mind, he putted his hand on his fat stomach and he looked at it when he remembered that so many called him fat. He then moved his tentacles.

_I don't know why I should care about it. _Thought Navare'par.

They continued walking while Navare'par let go of his stomach. Illumina looked at him grabbing his belly and she wondered why until she decided to let it go. Maybe he was trying to find something to use as distraction. She looked around the wall and she saw nothing special. She then bumped against the butt of the M'arrillian. She putted her hand on her head.

"Ouch...You have so much hard butt." Said Illumina.

Navare'par looked behind him.

"Then do not walk too close to my butt." Said Navare'par. "It's harder than the rest of my body. It is armored against ass kicking after all." He then made a strange sound when he was laughing.

Illumina looked at him.

"Yeah...You're funny." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm starting to feel unsure about this place."

"...I know...We are being watch." Said Navare'par. He looked around, but he saw nothing, yet.

Illumina moved her crystal and she checked around. She saw nothing for a while until she pointed to the walls. She saw statues of her side looking like warrior. Exactly like in the lost city, except they were already made and they were white and felt pure. They all have a long spear on their right hand. Their body are armored and they all had the appearance of a mipedian. Navare'par looked at it too and he analysed it. He looked at the eyes. They had two gray crystals on it and the middle part had the symbol of the mipedian tribe.

"Are they looking at us?" Asked the M'arrillian a little unsure about those statues.

"...I don't know." Said Illumina.

If he knew that Illumina saw living statues before, Navare'par would have been even more cautious or destroy them.

"I don't have my battlegear sadly. It would have been helpful right now." Grunted the M'arrillian.

A sound was made and Illumina looked at him.

"I'm hungry...I have nothing to eat...You?" Asked Navare'par. He hated when he was hungry.

"No. I wasn't expecting a surprise trip." Said Illumina.

"Let's get out of here then." Said Navare'par.

They continued walking and looked around them. The statues gray gem started to light up and a weak sound was made. The head of the statues moved at the direction of the two fleshes being.

(Theme end)

Elsewhere, in Al Mipedim, the group reached the castles and they entered inside.

"I hope she is still absent." Said Tobek.

They entered the castle and headed to the record room once again.

"Why are we returning there?" Asked Tigerslash.

"The record room might explained a way to bring them back...The possibility is to almost nothing. I can also find a mugic that could help us locating them. I'm sure we have one mugic like this...But I don't know where. So...We will have to search the mugic room first." Said Tobek.

They followed him into another part of the record room they didn't go. Two guards were present and could stop them from reaching the mugic room.

"I'm Tobek the high muge. I'm here to find a mugic to localise someone who's been kidnaped." Said the mipedian to the guards.

The guards looked at each other's and they moved aside.

"While we are here...Bring us some food. We are not going out until we found what we are searching for." Said Tobek.

One of the guards walked away while the other stayed. Tigerslash looked at Ica, his rival and he wanted to get rid of him.

_You thief! _Grunted Tigerslash in his mind.

Ica turned around and he looked at him.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Ica.

"There is no problem...For now." Said Tigerslash a little harsh against Ica.

Ica said nothing, he knew he was worried sick for Illumina and it made him grumpier than usual.

Ica entered last, he dropped his head to enter in a small door compare to his size. Then they started searching while the moon rose in the sky.

**Back in the cavern**

**Lunar Eternal blue ost: Melancholy Heart**

Navare'par started to get more nervous now. He looked around and his instinct told him that enemy are starting to assemble around him and Illumina. He was also a little grumpy now. His stomach always reminded him that it was empty and he had to fill it up soon. The M'arrillian looked at Illumina who also started to felt a little worried, but also curious about where they are.

**Crack!**

Navare'par turned around and he raised his arms. Illumina pointed the light at the direction of the sound and they saw nothing.

"Stay behind me." Said Navare'par at Illumina.

"It will be hard when you turn around." She replied.

The M'arrillian said nothing. His large size gave plenty of cover for Illumina. Navare'par walked backward slowly at the direction they keep going while Illumina walked forward. Both watched everywhere in case an enemy was near. The sound continued to me made behind them and the M'arrillian became more nervous. His warrior instincts were screaming that danger was near.

Illumina pointed the crystal to a location and light reflected on it. Illumina saw what was lying behind and she gasped.

"There's something in front of us." Said Illumina.

Navare'par stood in front of her and he was in battle stance.

"I thought they were behind us." Grunted Navare'par.

The sound was made in front of him and after a few seconds, the shining eyes were visible. It was one of the statues that now came to live. It pointed his spear at the direction of the duo.

"Want a piece of me?" Asked Navare'par taunting it.

It didn't react, but it walked at the direction if the M'arrillian.

"Guess yes." Said Navare'par.

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete - Brave Warriors (Battle theme)**

He charged at the statue.

"**Squeeze Play!**" Shouted Navare'par.

His hand grew bigger and he grabbed the statue. He raised it in the air and made it spin for a few seconds. He then threw him hard on the ground and he watched it. The statue stood up and he pointed his lance at Navare'par. He looked at it and he charged at it. He saw well that it was cracked and was about to be destroy.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Shouted Navare'par. He jumped in the air and evaded the spear. He then gave a kick at the face and it exploded.

He landed on his feet and he breathed strongly. He then looked at Illumina and he heard the cracking sound.

"Behind you!" Shouted Navare'par.

Illumina turned her crystal and she pointed behind her. Three more statues appeared near her and she backed away. She shouted in fear by instinct when she was taken by surprise. She backed away while Navare'par used his tentacles and he grabbed Illumina. He pulled her near him.

"I'll take care of them." Said Navare'par. He ran at the three statues.

Navare'par ran and was near the statues. He ducked one spear and he countered with a flash kick at the head and it backed away by the impact. Cracked appeared on the face of the statue and he jumped to the left. He dodged the two more spears.

"**Ice fist!**" He shouted.

He threw an ice punch at the front of the statue and he blew his head. The statue felt on the ground and stopped moving. He then received a kick on his back and he felt on his stomach.

"Urgh." Grunted Navare'par. He spin on the ground and evade a spear that aimed his heart and he stood up.

Illumina watched his continuing fighting without any problem, but she grew worried for him. He could only see where her light pointed and limited his movement and his visibility. Navare'par was fighting to protect her and she knew she could trust him for now. One thing passed in her mind. She once again had to rely on a creature to protect her. She couldn't do anything to help him, just like with Ica in his duel. She hoped that she could do more eventually. She now knew who her grandfather Tom felt when he was powerless in a battle.

Navare'par defeated the two other statues.

(Theme end)

"Well...There were tough...And it makes me even hungrier now." Said Navare'par. His stomach made a big sound and proven his point. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Well...Yeah." Said Illumina.

"You own me one diner when we are out of here." Said Navare'par nonchalantly.

"You appetite wasn't hurt at all." Said Illumina.

"That is good for me." Said Navare'par with a happy tone and tapping his stomach.

"Yeah." Said Illumina unsure. "We should keep going and find an exit."

"True. We don't know how much we could go." Said Navare'par agreeing with her.

They turned around and the continued at the direction. It was easy to remember because there was the dust of one statue while the other way had three. They continued walking silently. Illumina looked at the M'arrillian and she heard his stomach grunting again.

"Do not worry. Even if I'm getting really hungry, I won't go crazy." Said Navare'par. He then laughed at the thought. "I'm already crazy...In a way."

Illumina looked at him and she wondered what he meant.

**Crack! Tock...Tock...Tock...**

They both heard that and they turned around. Five statues appeared behind them and they were the same as before.

"Again?!" Shouted Illumina.

"More battle...I'm ready." Said the M'arrillian with an imaginary grin.

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete - Brave Warriors (Battle theme)**

He ran at the direction of the statues and he fought them. The battle wasn't too long and he had some troubles. He jumped at the middle of the battlefield and he looked around. The five statues were about to strike him when he jumped in the air and he flew. Four of them stabbed in each other's. They had a hole in their body and their chest cracked by the spear. He was flying in the air and he looked at them. He raised his hands and he concentrated water. He threw it at them with all his power and they are caught in it. He moved the water so they are all together in a wall. Two of them blew up by the water while the one who's intact and the two less damages survived the impact.

Navare'par flew back on the ground and he raised his hands. He increased the side of his hands and he threw them right at the chest and he blew them up in one hit. The statue picked a spear and he threw it at Navare'par. He dodged it without too much trouble. He looked at it and he thought he'll get it without trouble, but he saw another spear coming at him. He failed to dodge it and it pierced his jelly shoulder.

"Argh! I drop my guard!" Shouted Navare'par.

He took the spear and pulled it out and he decided to keep it. He would be his temporary battlegear. He saw a third one and he knew now it was coming from the statues he defeated. He blocked it with his spear this time and he charged at the statue. He used the spear and pulled it in the forehead. It felt like he pierced it just like it was butter. He pulled it out and he gave a powerful kick on the face and he broke it.

Some liquid part of Navare'par felt on the ground, coming out of the hole on his jelly body. He putted his hand over his shoulder and he looked at Illumina.

"It's nothing. Not my first time I was injured that way." Said Navare'par looked at her. "You're alright?"

"Yes." Said Illumina. She checked on his shoulder and she saw the liquid was like blood. It went out on the two side of his shoulder.

"I've survive worse by myself." Said Navare'par when he saw her worried. "What's your name?"

"...Illumina." She said.

"Illumina...Thank you...Thank you for being worried about me." Said Navare'par touched by what she did. She was the second one he knew to be worried about him. "The name is Navare'par."

"...You're...Welcome Navare'par." She replied unsure.

They heard the cracking sound again.

"Not again! I have enough now!" Shouted Illumina.

"I'll fight them all." Said Navare'par with confidence.

Illumina pointed the light and she looked around her. She looked at them and she spin around.

"Navare'par...Look." Said Illumina.

He looked where she pointed the light around her and they both saw an army of statues with their spear pointing at her.

"...Oh...I wasn't expecting this many...I can't fight literally all of them." Said Navare'par losing his confidence fast.

They moved closer and Illumina backed against Navare'par stomach.

"...What do we do now...There's hundreds of them." Said Illumina.

"We...We will fly away." Said Navare'par.

He picked Illumina and he looked at her.

"Hang on." Said Navare'par looking at her.

She did that and he flew in the air.

He dodged the spears coming at him and he moved to the left when he saw some spears coming at him. He moved to the right and he flew at maximum speed. Illumina grabbed his stomach since she didn't want to grab a lower part of his body. She used her other hand to point the light of her crystal forward. After a while, they saw a building in front of them. She pointed around and they saw that they were far away from the army of statues.

Navare'par landed on the ground and he let her go. Illumina stopped grabbing his stomach and she looked at the building.

Illumina watched the building in the cavern and she felt attracted to it. She walked at the direction of this. Navare'par saw her walking at the direction of the place.

"Illumina! Come back! Those statues are surely after us! This isn't an exit!" Shouted Navare'par.

Illumina didn't listen to him and he looked at her.

"She is...Just like those stories when my tribe control creatures." Said Navare'par. He was wrong about it.

He ran after her. He didn't want to leave her alone.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the second chapter of this Arc. I hope you like it. I hope you are starting to like the M'arrillian.

Chapter 3: The temple.

Chapter 4: The mysterious one.


	3. Chapter 3: The temple

AC: Chapter 3 is up. I hope you still like it. Not an action chapter, but a chapter that will give more background.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The temple**

Illumina walked at the building and she was near it when Navare'par stopped in front of her. Illumina didn't stop and she bumped in his fat gut. Navare'par was surprised. He was sure she would have stopped when he was in her way. He used his hand and grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

"Illumina...This isn't the exit." Said Navare'par.

He saw her eyes and he wondered if she was under control. They weren't lifeless, but it was only unfocused. He wasn't sure because she wasn't aggressive or reacting when someone was in her way.

"Tell me what's going on please." Said Navare'par.

She didn't react. He wanted to know what was going on. He then let her go and he followed by her side when she started walking once again. When they were near the door, Navare'par turned around and he tried to see if the statues where there. The good news was that no one was near them for now. He then entered in the building.

**Lunar: the Silver Star - Althena's Shrine theme**

They both entered in the building and the M'arrillian realised fast that this was a temple. The temple was lighted with weak light thanks to some crystal shining in the dark. The walls were blue and the roof was also blue. He wondered why this color was the main one. He saw a lot of statues representing a few royal mipedians. They were all wearing their royal clothes and their eyes were shining with crimson jewel. At the middle of the room, the biggest statue was gold and it felt like shining. There was a very faint and hidden image in the middle of the light. Navare'par couldn't see what was in the end. He then heard the footstep of Illumina walking away and the M'arrillian went after her.

"Illumina?" Asked Navare'par. She said nothing. "Illumina?!...ILLUMINA?! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He ordered screaming to wake her up.

Illumina didn't react and she kept walk at the direction of the statue. Navare'par grunted worried for her and he joined her by her side. He didn't know her well, but he was worried for her well-being.

Most of the creatures and the Chaotic players saw the M'arrillians as an evil tribe who wants to conquer and enslave everything in Perim. They saw them as monsters and it was very hard for the few of them, who tried to go outside to live in peace without discrimination. Navare'par was one of the few who went outside of the Deep Mine. He had his reasons, but he never want to share it. The M'arrillian was a solitary one since he lived outside of his tribe in his secret home. He only had one friend and it was a young Chaotic player. Illumina was someone who respected him and it was enough for him to help her, despise that she ruined his hunt.

Illumina stopped in front of the big statue.

"...Is that the...Cothica?" Asked Navare'par.

Illumina walked near it and she putted her hand at the bottom of it. She tried to press on something.

"Maybe there's a secret passage...Maybe it's...Leading us to the surface." Said Navare'par with some excitement. He was starting to get curious about this place.

He decided to help her. Maybe there is something in her mind and the faster it is done, the faster she will be released. He looked behind him and he didn't saw the statues moving closer.

They searched for a moment was they should press something. Navare'par pressed something and a sound was made. They heard a mechanism activating and something opened in front of them. It was a hole with a form in it, it was made for something to be putted in. It had a strange form and the M'arrillian wondered what it was. Illumina moved her hand near her throat and she acted like she was holding something. Navare'par wondered what it was about them he saw her skin being squished a little. She was holding something invisible. She putted it on the hole.

Nothing happened for a few seconds until a sound was made. Something was starting to shine even more in the temple. It was now completely visible and he was seeing like it was the day in the mipedian desert. He backed away and he saw the statue being cut in half and moving to each side. The door revealed itself and Illumina just walked in without being impressed. Navare'par didn't know her well. Illumina would have been impress and enthusiasm, but it wasn't the case this time. He followed her, he wondered what was inside and what caused Illumina to become...In this strange state.

(Theme end)

**Mipedian castle**

The trio continued their research about a way to bring them back. The group were starting to get sleepy. The night was there and they used some crystal to illuminate the room. Tigerslash was awake and continued searching with Ica who didn't need to sleep. Tigerslash glared a few times to Ica who decided to ignore him and focus on his task. He checked in the book and he was slow. He had problem with it, but he recognised the symbol of the mugic and he focused on those. Tigerslash was searching for something to help them localised Illumina, but there was nothing for now.

Tobek was asleep with his face in the book and he was breathing quietly. He was the one who searched the most in the book and he failed to find anything to help them. The two others decided to let him sleep until he will switch place with Tigerslash when the Overworlder will be too tired. They were doing nothing else. A sound was made and it came from Tigerslash stomach. Ica looked at him.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Ica.

"...No...Shut up and do your thing." Grunted Tigerslash glaring at Ica.

Ica looked at him and he wondered if there was something more.

"We should really get rid of that mark on your neck." Said Ica.

"No!" Shouted Tigerslash. "Leave me alone and do your thing."

**That's a nice way to speak to him...I was sarcastic. Do not antagonise him now. Ica is stealing your love...But to anger him will just make things worse for you.**

Tigerslash said nothing to the voice in his mind. He tried to calm down.

"Sorry...I'm just worried about Illumina." Said Tigerslash.

Ica looked at him. He knew he was tired and he might even be grumpier than before.

"Me too." Said Ica.

_Of course you are you stupid thief. It's __**MY**__ love! _Grunted Tigerslash in his mind.

They continued searching until Tigerslash reached his limits and he felt asleep too.

**Underground: In the temple**

**Lunar: the Silver Star - Althena's Shrine theme**

Navare'par followed Illumina who walked slowly in the secret passage. The passage was not very large and Navare'par cannot move in front of Illumina to protect her from harm. The only way for her to be safe is that she passed between his legs. His stomach grunted louder now and Navare'par putted his hands on his stomach.

"Hang in there. I'll find something eventually." He said to his stomach. He knew Illumina was possessed or something like that. She will not hear him...He hoped.

They finally reached an exit and Navare'par was glad to be out. When they were in the larger room; Navare'par walked in front of Illumina to protect her from any harm in this strange room. He saw her passing beside him and she walked in front of something strange. It was something Navare'par knew it was call sci-fi and he was wondering who it was. He had a sci-fi case just in front of him. It was something that felt like it was a high level of technology, but no tribe reached it that far. He was a giant globe floating in the air over something under it that made it float in the air. Navare'par saw Illumina moving closer to something in front of the floating thing. Navare'par ran by her side and he walked near her. He looked behind him and he hoped that those statues will stay away from them. He heard something and he saw Illumina putting something invisible on a hole. A sound was made and the floating sphere started to shine. An image appeared on it, an image of the past.

Illumina putted her right hand on her forehead.

"Ohh...What a trip." Commented Illumina.

"Are you alright Illumina?" Said Navare'par a little worried.

"Yeah...My body was moving on its own...But I was aware of everything." Said Illumina.

Navare'par said nothing, but he appeared nervous.

"I don't know...Why but this place...It's so...familiar." Said Illumina.

He saw that she was about to fall when the M'arrillian got her with his hand. Her head rested against his stomach. Navare'par helped her to stay on her feet by grabbing her with his hands and his tentacles without angering her like last time when he grabbed her breast by accident. He was glad she was back to normal.

"-You have done enough!-" Shouted a voice calmly, but hiding some anger.

(Theme end)

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete Music OST: Zophar's Arrival**

It was a land where there was dead, ruined and sorrow. The land was unknown for the M'arrillian. Illumina saw it and she said nothing. It felt as the end of the world was there.

In the sphere, there was an image of a shining light with a knight in armor by its side.

He has pale blue hairs like fire that disperse when it goes too far. His eyes are crystal blue and shine. He wears a pure red long cape with the symbol of the five tribes covering all of his body except his orange armored mask to the bottom of his feet. He wears crystal blue chest armor on all of his body that shined and reflected the light. The leg armor is brown. The cape covered his armor.

"Ica." Said Illumina surprised.

In front of those two, there was a dark substance looking like a blob with six red eyes. The blob started rising and it formed a biped being. The image was a little blurry and they couldn't see well except that.

**-Well...Well...The Cothica herself showed her presence in front of me. I'm such a beauty you couldn't resist me.-**

The blobs hand with three claws moved to his chest.

**-I'm honored to attract your eyes.-**

One of his red eyes winked at her. The light sphere shined more, it didn't appreciate that.

"-You have caused enough destruction Tenebrae!-" Shouted the Cothica. You have destroy this entire continent!-"

**-True...But this was just the entrée. I'm waiting for the piece of resistance...And a wife...Fuhfuhfuh...-**

Navare'par gasped at what he was seeing. Illumina was also gasping at the form of Tenebrae while Navare'par was about the Cothica. He saw what it looked like, but it was so different to what he expected.

"The Cothica is...real." Said Navare'par surprised and, deep inside of him, happy.

-You will not destroy Perim and his habitants!- Replied the Cothica. "-You're time is soon over Tenebrae!-"

**-Cothica...Who's the little knight with you?-**

-I'm Ica.- Said Ica of the past with his calm voice. He was also...emotionless...Even more than real the Ica. -I am created by the Cothica to protect Perim from destruction like you Tenebrae. As long as I'm alive.-

**-Cothica...Look at you. How low you are now. Reducing yourself to create biological weapon. You are born to search and destroy Ica...How useless you are.- **It was a mocking tone...Pure mocking tone.

Ica looked at Tenebrae and he didn't react. He was a little destabilised by it, but he regain control of himself.

"-Ica...Do not let his word disturb you. Tenebrae used anything to win a fight. He is weak and he needed to taunt anyone to show his superiority.-" Said the Cothica with a warming light.

**-You are calling me weak. That is rich Cothica. Hahahahaha! It is hard to insult me Cothica. If I was weak, I wouldn't be able to create a genocide of one entire tribe.-**

"-Tenebrae. You're desire of destruction is enough! I will end your existence of this world right now.-" Said the Cothica without any hesitate.

**-Come and fight me. I have no nuts to smash...So I'm not scared by you. This little knight will not change anything.- **Said Tenebrae. Ica raised his hands and he called light in it. He then threw a giant ball of light at Tenebrae. **–What the- ***BOUM!* Tenebrae's head exploded and there was nothing left. His body was intact and the hands moved at the place where the head should be. **AAARRRGGGHHH! THAT WAS...Laughable! It's not that much painful. You just blow up my head. I can regrow it back. Oh Ica...So young...I can feel that...So young, but you already want to play the hero. Alright...You two wants to think you can save Perim. Cothica...You created Perim. You have done your work! Now...It is time to let you do mine. **_**Killing everyone on this planet!**_**-**That sentence was cruel and the intention of killing anyone was clear when he said it. -**Let me create finish my piece of art...My genocide! I already caused malice...I broke them...I'll finish them now.-**

-Never! I will end all of this and repair everything you have done. You have-

(Theme end)

The globe suddenly lost its light and there was nothing on it.

**Lunar: the Silver Star - Althena's Shrine theme**

Navare'par looked at it and he said nothing. He felt his stomach pressed even more and he looked down. He looked in the eyes of Illumina. He now knew there was something wrong when he was paid to kill that much for a stranger. He was not a destructor of Perim, but a possible savior.

"Illumina...Explain me everything...Now." Ordered Navare'par.

"I...I just need to sit down." Said Illumina. She was feeling weak and this record wasn't helping her.

Navare'par sat on the ground and he let her also sat. He was still holding her and made her rest against him. Her head was on his chest. She then told him everything that happened until now. He was silent and he putted his hand against his chest and he said nothing. He realised the situation he was in. He was about to assassinate someone who was trying to save Perim from a potential danger, and the danger was a giant black blob with red eyes. He was feeling like he was evil.

"Look at me...Destroying Perim...A world for money...How pitiful I can be." Commented Navare'par.

He moved his head and he felt like an idiot. His stomach grunted again and Illumina felt it shaking on her back. Navare'par ignored his hunger this time...Barely.

"Illumina...Am I...stupid and egoist?" Asked Navare'par.

"Yes." That was the straightest forward yes and the M'arrillian gasped at that answer. He was feeling down, but his ego cracked now.

"I feel so much better." Said Navare'par with sarcasm.

"You forgot you could fly. That was stupid." Said Illumina.

That was a punch in the nut for Navare'par.

"Egoist...You didn't want to know how you were dealing with...I can guess...You can't hurt those you know too much. You do not want to see the...I just have my expression...Sorry...The humanity in them or you couldn't be a cold killer...Right?" Asked Illumina.

"...Yes. I'm a mercenary...Fighting is the only thing I can do. I can kill stranger without problem...I can't hurt those who had children, those I thought had children or those who are children...I just can't." Said Navare'par looking in the air. "That's horrible and I couldn't do it."

"You are not egoist. You just don't want to know too much because you are kind." Said Illumina. "Not the typical M'arrillian stereotype I heard around."

"Those are lies...No one is trying to understand us, even the humans." Said Navare'par. "Anyway...I...I have to end the hunt against Ica...It's not worth it...It shouldn't worth it...You win Illumina."

"...Thank you." Said Illumina. "Win?"

"Sorry. I wanted to say something cliché. Anyway...We should get out of here. It's definitely not the exit and I don't want this place to possess you once again." Said Navare'par.

Illumina agreed and she stood up with some effort and the M'arrillian help. Navare'par also stood up and they were both tired. Even so, they needed to get out of there. They turned around and they walked at the passage when a voice is heard.

"Well...It seems that you find out some true M'arrillian." They heard a deep and mature voice over them.

They turned around and they only saw a shadow in the air.

Navare'par looked at him and he wondered who he is.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Navare'par putting himself in front of Illumina in a protective way.

"I want a little chat with you Illumina. " Said the one in the shadow.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 3.

Next chapter: The mysterious one.

He will give a few things.

Chapter 5: The next day.


	4. Chapter 4: The mysterious one

AC: Here's the fourth chapter of the third Arc.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The mysterious one**

Illumina and Navare'par looked at the creature in the air.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Navare'par putting himself in front of Illumina in a protective way.

"I want a little chat with you Illumina. " Said the one in the shadow.

"...What do you want with me?" Asked Illumina unsure about the current situation.

Navare'par stayed in front of Illumina to protect her from the mysterious stranger. He knew it was a creature from the form of the shadow.

"I just want to chat. There is a few things you just discovered and you might want some answers and some help with this situation." Said the one in the shadow and he chuckled. "I also have a little gift for you."

"...Fine...What was that?" Asked Illumina pointing to the big spherical thing that wasn't displaying anything anymore.

"That was a very old...record of the past left by the Cothica. It has been damaged by the time and you only saw what was intact." Said the creature.

Navare'par tried to analyse the voice, but he was sure he wasn't the one who asked for Ica execution.

"The past...That was something that happened?" Asked Illumina.

"Yes. That's what the past is after all." He replied. "You have first saw what Tenebrae looks like. He is looking very...dangerous right?"

"...Yeah." Said Illumina.

Navare'par couldn't disagree.

"I have some bad news for you. You haven't seen every form he possesses. It's just one of them. He is a...being who had no definitive shape." Said the creature.

That made Illumina a little afraid of the creature. He knew a lot about it when no creatures really knew about it. Also...How was he there? How did he past them?

"How did you reach this place?" Asked Illumina.

"I was waiting here." Replied the creature.

That was scary for Navare'par when he heard the answer. He wondered what he did to entered in there. He knew Illumina had something he didn't see to open those doors. He putted himself in battle stance.

"Did you bring her here?" Asked Navare'par with a little aggressiveness in his voice.

"No...She came on her own." Replied the creature.

"Where is the Cothica?" Asked Illumina.

"Hum...Where is it? Who knows?" Said the creature with a little mocking tone. He knew where it was.

"If you have nothing to say. We will make our leave." Said Navare'par.

"Sorry, but I'm only starting. I have a few things to say Illumina. First of all, you are not here for any reason. You cannot comprehend why, but you choose to be here deep in your mind. You will never know why until you reach the end of your journey." Said the creature.

Illumina looked at him and she said nothing. She just wondered what he meant by that. She started to ask question about this, but she will have no answer until the end.

"That is very informative." Said Navare'par sarcastically of course. "Wait until the end for answers. Like any story my friend showed me." He added thinking about his human friend.

"Yes. She will learn it by herself. I am not a primary source...So I might be lying." Said the creature.

"Of course you are! You appear out of nowhere and you act as if you are superior to us!" Shouted Navare'par.

"It is the case. Especially against your tribe." Said the creature with a scary and echoing voice.

Navare'par wanted to gulp, but he stopped himself from doing that. If he showed fear, it will give him the average.

"You will not know why now Navare'par...Anyway...The second thing I have to say to you Illumina is that you are someone who is at the center of everything. This is why my master...Tenebrae had his eyes on you." Said the creature with a light mocking tone.

Illumina gasped when she heard that. The creature was a servant of the main enemy of Ica and that he had interest in her.

"Why would he has eyes on me?!" Shouted Illumina defensively and in fear. "He tried to kill me!"

"The curse...Hum...He was just messing with you...He knows everything about anyone and he can plan everything in advance. He can see the future without any problem. Everything is always going according to his plan. Even his defeat was foreseen by him so long ago. He knew you would survive, that is why he cursed you. He will win in the end, no matter what happen." Said the creature. "He has absolute confidence with himself." He then chuckled lightly.

Navare'par didn't know that much about Tenebrae, but he saw enough to be worried about him. He was calm before the fight they didn't saw and the attack of Ica was only something to laugh for Tenebrae. It was something to fear. It would be worse if he had planned everything. Navare'par had a doubt.

"No one can foresee everything." Said Navare'par without any hesitation. "The melody of vision has his limits and the future can be change." He finished calmly. Illumina agreed with him.

"Say what you want Navare'par." Said the creature. "You can delude yourself."

They didn't trust him about that and were unfazed about this argument.

"Anything else...Before I eliminate you." Said Navare'par. He knew he was an enemy when he said he served Tenebrae. Illumina also explained everything.

"You can try...But the moment of the fight isn't now." Said the creature. "My master also has a gift for you Illumina." He took something that made a familiar sound. "Catch."

The creature threw it with his strength and it flew fast at Illumina. Navare'par catched it in his hand before it reached her and he looked at it. It was a blue machine that he recognised without trouble.

"A...Scanner." Said Navare'par.

He moved it to Illumina and she looked at it.

"Tenebrae wanted to give your scanner back...Remember...You left it in the dimensional pocket created by him." Said the creature.

"My scanner..." She recognised it with the little flower on the bottom of the scanner. She wondered why he gave her the scanner back.

"He had touched it." Said the creature. "He had made a few modifications. You...cannot port out of this mess. He doesn't want you to go away from it. He wants you here until the end. You can still scan anything...He is not a codemaster, but he is an almighty being far more superior to them." He then laughed lightly. "Poor you. Now that you have your scanner...You cannot throw it away now. He used his power to never let the scanner away from you. He might want to talk to you via the scanner. Talk is a light word...I think he will harass you...Not to the point you want to kill yourself. Just...speculating."

Illumina looked at the scanner and she now wanted to get rid of.

"Like that will happen." Said Navare'par. He picked the scanner and he threw it far away. "See...The scanner isn't there anymore." He crossed his arms and he would grin if he could. His big eye was the only thing that gave a clue.

"Check in her hand." Said the creature.

Navare'par turned at Illumina and he saw the scanner back in her hand. He jumped surprise and he looked at her.

"It was back in my pocket when you threw it away." Said Illumina. "I picked it back when I felt it."

Navare'par looked at the creature.

"Why would you do this to her?!" Shouted Navare'par furiously at the creature.

"Why wouldn't I? I own everything to the master...**E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G!**" Said the creature.

"What else do you have to say?" Asked Illumina.

She moved in front of Navare'par when she felt he was going to attack anytime now. It forced him to calm down. Navare'par grunted at the creature and did nothing.

"I just have one thing to say. Why didn't you use the shortcut to escape this cavern?" Asked the creature.

"What do you mean?" Asked Illumina and Navare'par.

"Navare'par...How did you come to Al Mipedim?" Asked the creature. He took a Flux Bauble. "In the temples...Those only work when you get out." He disappeared.

Navare'par looked at the empty space and he wondered what he meant when he remembered how he came to Al Mipedim. He had it on him from the beginning.

"ARGH!" Suddenly screamed Navare'par.

Illumina jumped surprised and she saw him running at the direction of a wall. He then smashed his head. Instead of a *BANG*, the sound he made was *SPLAT*. Since his head was jelly and it splashed against the wall. When he backed his face, it reformed to his initial form. He continued for a while.

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" Screamed Navare'par.

"What is it?!" Shouted Illumina so he will stop splashing his head on the wall.

Navare'par stopped hitting his head and he looked at Illumina. He moved his hand on his blue armor on his chest and he took out something. Illumina saw it and her jaw opened.

"YOU HAD A FLUX BAUBLE THE ENTIRE TIME!" Screamed Illumina.

"Yeah...I...forgot." Said Navare'par looking down in shame.

Illumina looked at him and she shook her head.

"Sorry. I was just so surprised. I'm not angry against you." Said Illumina.

"I'm stupid. I forgot to fly...I forget this...Argh! You are in trouble because of my stupidity! I'm smart...Why do I forget things under pressure or when things happen too fast for me?" Said Navare'par a little depressed. He then shook his head and regained a more positive attitude.

"Let's get out of here. I want to return to Al Mipedim and tell everyone I'm fine." Said Illumina.

Navare'par looked at her and he nodded.

"Let's go home." Said Navare'par. He used the Flux Bauble after grabbing her and pulling her against him and the disappeared.

**Mipedian castle: Library**

The night was starting to end and Tigerslash felt asleep by exhaustion. Tobek was awaken thanks to Ica and they continued their research. After a while, Tobek found the mugic and he picked it up in another room. He came back and Tigerslash was still snoring.

"Should we wake him up now?" Asked Tobek.

"Yes. He would want to know we had found the mugic." Said Ica.

Ica moved closer to Tigerslash and he shook his tired body. He grunted and he moved a little, but nothing else. Ica looked at Tobek.

"Pinch his ear...Maybe it will do something." Suggest Tobek.

Ica did that.

"OUCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Screamed Tigerslash.

"He found the mugic." Said Ica pointing at Tobek.

Tobek showed the mugic.

"Do it now then!" Ordered aggressively Tigerslash.

"Chill out Overworlder. I was about to do it anyway." Said Tobek. He raised his hand. "**Melody of vision!**"

The sound started to play and they then saw a vision.

"Wait...They are in Al Mipedim. In the place they disappeared." Shouted Tigerslash surprised.

"Listen." Said Tobek.

Navare'par picked his battlegear.

"-I can't believe I'm so stupid to forget my Flux Bauble. Anyway...That was a weird temple with all this...I...I still can't believe the Cothica was real.-" Said Navare'par to Illumina by his side. "-Anyway...I'll bring you back to your friends...Where could they be?-"

"-I guess at Tobek house.-" Said Illumina.

"-After this...I need to rest.-" Said Navare'par yawning.

The vision ended.

"That was the perfect moment for the mugic. And at the same time...A little useless." Said Tobek surprised.

"Let's go to your home now!" Shouted Tigerslash.

He stood up and he dashed to his home. Tobek and Ica followed him and they ran after him. They ran outside at the direction of the mipedian house.

They reached the house first and they waited outside. It was a dark night and only the crescent moon in the sky was giving some light. After a few minutes, they saw Illumina coming back with the M'arrillian in behind her this time.

"Illumina!" Shouted Tigerslash glad for her safety.

He ran at her and he grabbed her. He then hugged her relief and happy for her safety.

"You're not hurt! I'm so glad!" Shouted Tigerslash. "What happen?!"

"...I'm glad to be back..." Said Illumina unsure. "I'm...I'm tired my friend...I need to rest."

Tigerslash looked at him and nodded.

Ica looked at Navare'par and he was ready if he tried to attack him.

"You do not need to be cautious. I gave up on hunting you. I cannot put Perim at stake for money." Said Navare'par seriously.

Ica looked at him and he said nothing.

"Go away you monster!" Shouted Tigerslash. "You cause enough trouble here by simply breathing. You put Illumina in danger. You kidnap her and you put her in harms when she had to teleport away to save t- Ica!

Navare'par looked at him and he said nothing. His eye slowly moved to the ground.

"Tigerslash...It was my decision." Said Illumina. "He's not a bad guy. I'll tell everything tomorrow...But he protected me and made sure I'm safe."

Tigerslash looked at her and he said nothing. Navare'par also looked at her and he was happy that she defended him.

"Everyone...I'll be back tomorrow. I need to talk to you about what happened so that I end up hunting you." Said Navare'par.

He jumped in the air and he flew away.

Tobek walked near Illumina.

"I'm glad our only female is back and-" He was cut by her.

"Don't even think about it." Replied Illumina.

Tigerslash glared at the mipedian and his pervert mind.

They all have a chat together and they returned to sleep in the house. Before Tigerslash felt asleep, he heard the voice once again.

**Tigerslash. Tomorrow is the day you confess to her. Wait for the right time to speak with her.**

He knew the voice was right. Tomorrow was the day he'll tell her everything.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 4.

Chapter 5: The next day

They will soon move away to their next destination.

Final Chapter: Under the moon, we part away


	5. Chapter 5: The next day

AC: It took a long time writing it. I lose two hours to watch a beautiful anime movie:

_Ōkami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki. _Or also known as Wolf children: Ame and Yuki.

That movie made me cry at the end. The dub did a good job and made me cry at the end. I'm also not the type of guy to cry easily. You had to harass me a lot to show tears and that movie did it perfectly at the climax.

It's a story about a mother raising her children until the fly of their own wings, the beautiful and hard moment of the family. The movie isn't an action one, but I consider it a must see. I consider Hana, a great mother like my own.

The story might slow down since I'm working on an original now on Fictionpress. It will only lightly slow it since It's a long project that will take his time to be written.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The next day**

**Lunar eternal blue complete theme: Village**

The sun was already rising in the sky of Al Mipedim. The night was pretty short for now. It was soon the dry season and it will be very hard to live there for those who weren't mipedian. The M'arrillian was especially weak against the dry season of the desert since they need a lot of water to survive and their aquatic nature weren't compatible with the desert and any place mainly dry.

Illumina, Tigerslash and Tobek woke up while Ica was waiting for them at the living room and he looked outside. He was starting to be a little curious about it. He wondered during all the night why Navare'par came to kill him. He knew that Tenebrae couldn't be there to guy who obtained his service. He was in another dimension and Navare'par wasn't in the side of the most evil being of Perim. Navare'par now knew of his mission and he was guilty about what he had done, truly guilty. He wanted to give him some information about it and he wasn't sure if he will hear the true or a lie.

Tobek prepared some breakfast with the help of Illumina. She was excellent at cooking and Tobek was around the average in cooking. When it was ready they served the others with it and they ate silently. Navare'par was coming and they all wondering what was going on. While they were eating, they heard the door knocking a little hard and fast. Illumina knew a little about Navare'par and she wondered if it was him who smelled the food. Tobek already finished and he stood up. He opened the door and it was the M'arrillian in front of him. He had his battlegear on his back and in his bag, it was clear he had something else in his mind than just explaining things.

"Hello there." Said Navare'par. "I'm here to tal- Is that food!"

"Yes." Said Illumina. "There is still some if-"

Navare'par was already at the table and served himself. No one saw him moving and they knew he wasn't a M'arrillian who could run that fast; especially with the extra weight. He ate fast and loudly. They all knew he was a fan of food and it was only reinforcing their thought about this. When he finished eating, he looked at them and he was a little nervous and sorry about what he just have done.

"Sorry...When it comes to food...You can see how I am when I'm hungry and food is nearby." Said Navare'par. "I ate too before coming here...But not enough it seems."

"Now that you're here. Get to the point." Ordered Tigerslash who wanted him to be far away as soon as possible.

"Before that...Illumina...Did you explain what happened in the cave?" He asked.

"No...I was about too thought." She said.

Illumina and Navare'par explained everything that happened in the cave. They listened to them and they were worried when they described the vision and the creature who gave her back the scanner.

"I couldn't port back...And Tenebrae will harass me if he wanted." Said Illumina.

Ica closed his eyes.

"I remember this event...There is only one thing I forgot and I don't know what it is." Grunted Ica. "Illumina...I'm sorry about it...I put you into this situation and it's worsening for you."

"Do not worry. I'm not that bad." Said Illumina who seemed worried.

"Illumina...It's his fault!" Pointed Tigerslash at Navare'par who dropped his head. He knew it was his fault and he wouldn't deny it.

"I know it's my fault. I was stupid and foolish. I didn't listen to her when she tried to warn me. You don't have to stab me with those words. There is no place for knives anymore in my heart. They all pierced everywhere in my heart." Said the M'arrillian sadly.

"Navare'par...I'll thank you for saving the only female of our group-" Tobek was cut by Tigerslash.

"Enough with that lizard!" Shouted the Overworlder.

"Don't call me Lizard you stupid...Dammit! I got nothing except son of a b****." Grunted Tobek.

"Enough!" Shouted Ica. "We cannot lose time over this stupid and useless racism! This is not the time to fall apart. It is exactly what Tenebrae wants!"

"Fine!" Shouted Tigerslash looking at Ica with hate. "Ica...Stay out of my way!" He added. This confused Ica. He wondered if it was about his intervention or something else.

Illumina looked at them and she looked at Tigerslash. She didn't recognise him. He was much more aggressive during her absence with Navare'par.

"Navare'par...Can you explain to us anything about the one who put the bounty on Ica's head?" Asked Illumina.

"Of course. I told you I'll say anything about it." Said Navare'par. "Sorry again Illumina." He added with guilt.

"You can start please." Asked Ica. He knew that the M'arrillian passed thought something hard. He was not really crushed by the consequence, but he felt really bad about it. "We need to know now. We don't have much time either."

"Alright. Let me begin. I need to tell you a little about myself first." Said the M'arrillian. He took a few seconds before he started talking. "As you know...I'm a mercenary, one of the best who doesn't live in the Deep Mine. I'm the kind of mercenary who doesn't want to know too much about my target...Or I might hesitated and be too much compassionate against him or her. To accelerate, I was waiting at my base for any bounty to be offered, none of them were really attractive and I always saw the bounty against my tribe as biased with all the hate and racism against my tribe."

They looked at him and said nothing. Until Tigerslash spoke his mind.

"I don't think it's biased when it comes to your kind." He said.

Illumina glared at him and the Overworlder shut up.

"And you wonder why we are still dreaming to invade Perim and obtain the control." Commented Navare'par. He was clearly used to it. "Back to the topic...I received a call from an Overworlder. He was rich and wanted this to be done...Without anyone else to be aware of this. He wanted my discretion. He was ready to pay me 1 million coins in exchange of accomplishing my mission. It was enough to completely retire from my job if I wanted. Anyway, the task was to make sure that I killed Ica. I received this image of him." He then putted his hand in his chest armor and took out the image.

Ica took it and he looked at it. He grunted when he recognised the location.

"That human took this image for an Overworlder." Commented Ica. "He must have given it to him."

"Okay. Anyway, this image was all I needed to recognise you. He demanded to me that I assassinate you for one million coins. He told me that you were extremely dangerous. He said that you were plotting for the destruction of Perim. It was very worrisome when an Overworlder tells you this with a very serious tone in his voice. It feels like he was telling the true...But he was deceiving me. He Van Bloot me. He must have known that I would refuse the task if it could cost Perim. What I know is that for so much money, he was either a noble of Kiru city with strong influence or...The king himself. He didn't want to tell me who he was...So I think it is a very important Overworlder." Said Navare'par.

Tigerslash looked at him and he wondered if it was true. If it was the case, he was acting against his tribe. He was a traitor to the Overworld without even knowing it. He remembered that Ica warned him about it.

_He must use that to gain my trust. _Thought Tigerslash. He looked at Navare'par and he ignored who that M'arrillian was feeling.

Ica and Tobek were silent. They thought about it and they knew that the Overworld was now dangerous for them.

"Maybe Tenebrae had some influence and manipulated them." Said Tobek in the defense of the Overworld.

"I'm not sure. It's not easy to reach him, unless you are in a temple not under the influence of the Cothica." Said Ica. "But...It's highly probable."

Illumina heard this and she knew the situation was getting worse now. If a tribe was under his grasp, it would be even more difficult to stop him.

"Ica...I'm sorry that I tried to kill...No...Murder you when you were doing the right thing." Said Navare'par looked at Ica, but also at the others. "I just stood in your way and caused you so much trouble. No money is worth the destruction of Perim. This million will have blood of even more creatures than coins. I...I cannot image myself with such weight of guilt on my shoulders. I already have the guilt of being a M'arrillian imposed by the other tribes." Navare'par moved his hand and twisted his fingers nervously. It was clear that he was imagining the consequence of his actions. Especially since their time were limited and he might just made them lose enough time to cost Perim. "Never those coins would worth this."

"I'm glad you thought that way. Some humans don't think like that in my world." Said Illumina.

"That's a smart move." Said Tobek.

"...I don't really make me feel better...But thanks." Said Navare'par. "I have to make this up. I had to correct what I've done wrong."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ica.

"Listen. Let me come with you. You will need all the help you can find to fight Tenebrae. I saw with my eye what he was capable of and I know he cannot come to Perim. I might not be the best choice for you or thinking that I might cost a lot...But I'm doing this for free. Perim safety will be my reward." _And the safety of the M'arrillian and maybe...Just maybe some respect for my tribe and the end of the sentence: « You should just all die. Perim will be better without you monsters »._ "So...I don't want to impose myself. I'll let that choice yours. What do you think?" He looked at them with all the serious he could have, waiting for the answers.

Ica looked at him.

"I do not mind for undoing the mistakes you committed, although it wasn't completely your fault." Said Ica.

"...No major problem for me." Said Tobek. "You did protect her when you were in this cavern...But we could never be sure if a proposition will not attract you eventually."

"I have a problem with him!" Shouted Tigerslash. He then looked at Navare'par who said nothing. He knew someone was going to protest at minimal. "You kidnap Illumina! You might not have hurt her, but you could have! You are a M'arrillian! You will double-cross us eventually! Your tribe is the least trustable, even less than the Underworld!"

"Don't compare me to any other tribe." Replied Navare'par who hated that comparison. "You cannot say that your tribe is all better if you are implying this!"

"My main problem is that you put Illumina in danger and that stranger could have kill her if he wanted too. If he was too dangerous, I'm sure you would leave her behind!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"Enough. You made your point." Said Illumina putting her hand on his shoulder. Tigerslash grunted and he stopped saying anything.

"What about you Illumina? You know Tigerslash said the true about what happened. Ignore the; what could have happened and wouldn't even if the possibility was present." Said Navare'par glaring at Tigerslash.

"...I'll be glad if he can come with us. He is a very kind one Tigerslash. You don't know him that much and if you give time, you'll see he's not that bad as you think." Said Illumina.

"I don't believe it will be the case." Grunted Tigerslash.

"Enough with this Tigerslash." Grunted Tobek. "Even **I** didn't appreciate the insult against the M'arrillian. You are going too far and I didn't expect you to be that way. Just because Illumina disappeared with him doesn't give you the rights to be this way!"

Tigerslash said nothing. He looked at Tobek and he remained silent.

"Fine. He can come since you want him to come." Grunted Tigerslash who had to admit his defeat. He turned his hands into fist, out of their view.

"Thank you." Said Illumina.

"Yeah." Said the Overworlder

She looked at her Overworlder friend and she started to be very worried about him. She knew he disliked the other tribes, but never that way or this intense. She was just gone for one day and he was so...Piss off and she wasn't even sure if it was entirely against Navare'par or something else. She saw him glaring at Ica a few times.

"Thank you for giving me another chance." Said Navare'par. "I promise I won't be in the way. If I end up betraying you...You might kill me if you want." He added seriously.

The others looked at him and Illumina wasn't really happy for him to say that.

"Anyway. We should prepare ourselves now." Said Tobek.

"I'm ready and I have the Flux Bauble if you need it." Said Navare'par showing it.

"We will go to the Underworld by foot. I'll also have to crack this map to find the temple in the Underworld. About the temple in the cavern...Where were you?" Asked Tobek.

"I...Don't know at all." Said Illumina.

"Why not the Flux Bauble?" Asked Ica.

"Because it will be too risky in the Underworld. We will have to pass the normal way. We might be able to enter without too much trouble...We don't need pass like here. Wait...We can use the Flux to move fast to the borders." Said Tobek thinking about it.

"I think that's the plan." Said Navare'par nodding at him.

Tigerslash looked at him and he grunted lightly. They all prepared themselves to go. When they were ready to teleported close to the borders of the mipediam territory after they after they gave back their pass to the guards outside of Al Mipedim and they walked until the night. When then night came, they prepared a camp and Tigerslash was looking at Illumina. He said nothing and he did nothing for a while. He was a little frustrated by the situation and his bad mood was mostly caused by Ica who tried to steal Illumina, from his perspective.

Ica was looking at the starts, on his feet. His cape was floating thanks to the light wind. Illumina was watching the fire of the camp and she wasn't moving. She appeared to be worried and it was the case. Illumina wondered what happened to her friend Tigerslash and about her scanner. Tobek was observing Illumina with his pervert eyes until Tigerslash threw a stone at his face and he stopped. Navare'par was sitting near the fire too, his head a little down. He's been that way after Tigerslash accusation, which he couldn't really deny. He knew it was useless when pointed to his tribe. Something else was also in his mind, but he didn't speak about it or show any reason to be that way. Tigerslash looked at Illumina and he knew it was now or never to speak with her alone.

**It is time to tell her the true. A kiss will be the best way to prove her your love.**

_Agree. I'll talk to her right now. _Thought Tigerslash to the voice he heard.

* * *

AC: He Van Bloot me is a way the creatures said: He tricked me. Van Bloot isn't a very popular creature except in a part of the Underworld.

Final Chapter: Under the moon, we part away

This is the final chapter of the third act.

The fourth one will be much longer since there will be a lot happening in the Underworld.


	6. Final chapter:Under the moon, we part

AC: This is the final chapter of this Arc and this is where the tragedy begins. I'm not sure if it is perfectly well made, but I hope you love it.

* * *

**Final chapter: Under the moon, we part away**

The fire was burning slowly in the camp. The fire was warm and soft with the small sound it made when small explosion occurred. His small light made Illumina appeared more worried than she was, and she was a lot about her friend Tigerslash and his change of behaviors. It was too fast to be normal, even for an Underworlder, they couldn't turn for the worse that fast. She looked at the sky and the moon was shining in the sky. It wasn't the full moon, but it was pretty big this night and shined much more than usual.

The others were busy and Tobek stopped being pervert and he used the light to continue cracking the map they obtained so that when they reached the Underworld, they could win some time. His nose was still bleeding from the rock he received. He said nothing about it and he focused on his task.

Tigerslash saw that this was the perfect opportunity. He walked at the direction of Illumina and he stopped near her.

"Illumina?" Asked Tigerslash.

"What is it?" Asked Illumina unsure and worried for him.

"Can we talk alone please?" Asked Tigerslash. He saw her looked and he wondered if she was getting caught in the pawns of Ica while he is losing her.

Illumina looked at him and she gave him a small smile.

"Alright." She said. She wondered if he was telling her that he was sorry for being a jerk and after this, apologies to Navare'par.

She stood up and she followed Tigerslash a little away from the camp. The M'arrillian saw them walking away and he decided to follow them and watched what they were talking about discreetly, which he can do despise his size. He followed them without saying anything in his mind.

Tigerslash guided Illumina and isolating her from the others and especially Ica. He looked at her and he saw the moonlight reflecting on her face.

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete Ost: At some relief**

"Illumina." Said Tigerslash. He moved his claw on her face when he saw that she had some hair in her way. He gently moved it away from her face while he looked at her.

"What is it my friend?" Asked Illumina wondering what she was seeing right now.

Tigerslash seemed extremely nervous, it was clear on his face. He appeared afraid, but the cause or the reason was unknown for her. His tail was moving fast on his back with apprehension, as if he was wondering if he will hear something got or something that will destroy him. He breathed faster than normal. His fur was wet a little, which meant that he was sweating a lot. He looked at Illumina right in her eyes. Under his fur, his cheek turned red with the amount of blood moving to his face. He wished that the voice in his mind would talk now, but he remained silent at this crucial moment. He took a deep breath. He had to say something.

"Is it about Navare'par?" Asked Illumina.

"What?...Euh...Nonononononono." Said Tigerslash moving his head and his arms left and right. "It's not about him." Said Tigerslash fast and nervously.

The M'arrillian was watching them and he wondered what he was talking about. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but he was a curious one and when he heard something, he came to him.

Tigerslash called his courage, all his courage, but he felt like he needed all his ancestors' courage to speak to her until he reached Attacat courage. He never felt he was so much afraid of it.

"Illumina...Listen to me." Said Tigerslash. He then coughed nervously when he saw her in the eyes. He breathed nervously when he saw her.

"You can tell anything to me. We are friends and if you need to say anything, just say it." Said Illumina.

"Well...You see...I...I...I...Well...I..." Then, Tigerslash said the words so quietly that not even H'earring could hear him his ears were just in front of his mouth. "I love you."

"...Did you say something?" Asked Illumina who was wondering what he just said.

Navare'par looked at him and he saw all the sign of love. He wondered how Illumina couldn't see it and he wanted to face palm his face.

"...I..." He could say it out loud. _Why can't I say it to her? Tonight is the night for this. It's now or never...has I...I...Wait...Illumina once said something...Wait...Action spoken louder than words. I had to do it. _"I couldn't say it...I...I'll do it."

"What?" Asked Illumina.

Tigerslash moved closer to her. He moved his arms around her. He putted his hands on her back and he slowly dropped himself and he moved his head closer to the face of Illumina.

"Illumina...This...Will say everything." Said Tigerslash suddenly calmer.

He moved his mouth closer to her. His mouth moved slowly and let her the chance to back away if she didn't want too. She didn't move and she looked at his face moving closer. She saw his eyes closing and his lips came into contact with her own. The two mouths became one and it was a long kiss that Tigerslash shared with Illumina. The kiss continued for a few seconds before he ended the kiss. He moved his mouth away from her and he looked in her eyes. His eyes shined with light, hope, love and fear.

Illumina looked at him surprised.

"That's...What I wanted to tell you for...So long." Said Tigerslash looking at her with the same light.

Illumina looked at him and she was unsure what to do next. She was nervous and her eyes moved to the right, at the general location of Ica. Tigerslash looked at her eyes. He wanted an answer.

"Illumina...I love you. Do you love me...The same way that me?" Asked Tigerslash.

Illumina looked at him right in his eyes. She didn't know what to say to him without hurting him.

"I..." Her eyes moved down and Tigerslash knew what her answer was.

(Theme end)

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete Ost: Somber Memories**

"You don't love me that way." Said Tigerslash. "I'm just your best friend...Nothing more... You put me in the friend zone right?" His eyes went dark, losing the light and only showing sadness and a little of rage and hate, hidden very deep in his broken heart bleeding of pain and sadness. "I'm...too late."

He let go of Illumina and he turned his back on her. He didn't want to show his broken heart. He didn't move for a few minutes.

_It is useless now...There is no reason too- _Thought Tigerslash but he was interrupted by Illumina.

"Tigerslash...listen..." Illumina moved closer to him. Tigerslash suddenly turned at her direction and he backed away.

"I...Illumina..." Said Tigerslash slowly and with his broken heart. "I...have no reason to stay by your side anymore." He suddenly said.

"What?! What do you mean?!" Shouted Illumina surprised.

"The Overworld is opposing to the existence of Ica and I cannot betray my tribe. I thought it wouldn't be troublesome for the leader." Said Tigerslash. "I do not want to be considered the traitor of the Overworld. I can't stand to live with another tribe. I cannot stand that stupid monster who said he's a living being. This M'arrillian, I refuse to be with him. I would have accepted his presence if I knew you loved me. Don't let me say what I think of Tobek! Because I have a long list of insult against his pervert mind and I want to castrate him every time I see him. I do not want to travel with enemies of the Overworld." Said Tigerslash. He showed weak fury.

"Tigerslash...I'm sorry." Said Illumina.

Tigerslash turned at her direction and he looked in her eyes. She saw tears falling from his eyes and shining like shooting stars.

"Illumina...I'm sorry, but I cannot stay with you. I'll only cause trouble to everyone and you know it." Said Tigerslash. "I cannot try anymore to be a nice Overworlder and showing some false tolerance, especially the M'arrillian. I cannot stay with you...I cannot stay with the one who broke my heart...Illumina...I'm not angry against you..." He walked closer to her and he hugged her against his chest. Illumina started to sob against him.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't..." She was cut by him.

"Don't cry...It was my fault." Said Tigerslash sadly to her. "I was a coward...I never told you this...The more I waited...The more it would be painful...You didn't do anything wrong." He patted her head. "I'm sorry." He then let her go and he backed away slowly. "I'll go now."

He backed away slowly when she watched her crying at what she had done against Tigerslash.

"Wait..." Said Illumina.

"I have to go." Said Tigerslash. "I'll hurt you and I won't be able to help or protect you from pain anymore...I'll only cause more...No matter what I do."

He then turned away and he walked away. He didn't stop when he heard Illumina asking him to stay. Tigerslash disappeared in the night, out of her sight. Illumina stopped crying, but she was extremely sad to see her friend and companion leaving her behind. Her tears continued falling, but they were silent. She let herself felt on her knee, her legs were shaking too much.

Navare'par appeared behind Illumina and he walked until he was near her. He said nothing and he waited for her. He didn't to appear out of nowhere and the main reason was that he had nothing to say. He didn't know what to say or do, he was a solitary one.

He saw her raising her first and hitting the ground with it. She hit it hard and it was painful. She did it again and it had some damage on it, the next one will make her bleed. Navare'par saw this and he knew he had to react now. She was about to do it again. Illumina dropped her first and instead of the hard ground, she hit something soft and squishy. She looked at it and she saw that it was one tentacle that stopped her from hurting herself.

"What are you doing?" Asked Navare'par.

"..." Illumina said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Asked the M'arrillian who knew it wasn't the case. He didn't want to let her know that he was eavesdropping.

"You were spying on us." Said Illumina.

"...No." Said Navare'par nervously. He moved his hands fast. He then calmed down. "You were moving away from the camp and I decided to follow you two...I didn't want...To be indiscreet."

Illumina raised her hand from his tentacle and stopped squishing it. She stood up and she looked at the big M'arrillian.

"I'm so...blind." Said Illumina. "I'm sure...That he left some tip."

_That obvious_. Thought Navare'par. He decided not to say it. "Listen. You should know that he loved you enough to go away. He said it himself. He did want to hurt you even more...I think he is aware that his attitude is changing...And he made his choice."

"I know...It was just so...sudden...Especially after the kiss...I think I wouldn't cry if I hurt him so much before he left." Said Illumina.

She felt the hand of Navare'par on her shoulder. She looked at him. He was also kneeing near her.

"His heart will heal eventually. Do not worry. We will meet him again and maybe he'll come with us this time." Said Navare'par trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe...I'm sorry for what he said to you." Said Illumina.

"Don't be...My tribe searches it long ago...And the consequence will not subside now...Especially when my tribe isn't trying to atone itself." Said Navare'par with a hint of shame in his voice.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Asked Illumina.

"...You are the second being that wasn't in my tribe that was nice to me." Said Navare'par. "I want to share back the kindness you gave to me."

She smiled with tears falling from her eyes. It was a forceful smile and it made the M'arrillian a little happy. She appreciated what he just said. He took her and he putted her against his belly.

"Despite his bad attitude right now...I think he'll come around. He is just acting like the average creatures of any tribe." Said Navare'par.

"I know he's kind." Whispered Illumina.

"We should return to the camp before they think I had a bad idea in my mind." Said the M'arrillian.

He helped her standing up and they walked together at the direction of the camp. Navare'par held Illumina against him while they reached the camp. Illumina started to feel better and she held back her sadness.

(Theme end)

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete Music OST : Zophar Theme**

**Meanwhile**

Tigerslash walked alone at the direction of Kiru city. When he was sure he was alone, he cried and cried silently. He released all of his sadness of his broken heart as if a volcano erupted. He calmed down after a while.

**Looks like you were too late.**

The voice in his mind was sympathetic.

_Yeah...She didn't love me that way...She had a crush on Ica and I'm in the friend zone. _Replied Tigerslash sadly.

**Do you think it is over?**

_What do you mean?_

**Are you going to give up on Illumina? She loves Ica, even if she wasn't aware of this. Are you going to let her fall into Ica's hand?**

_...I don't want too...But..._

**You deserve her much more than him. You are loyal to her and you love her. Ica is using her to his average.**

_I know...But...What can I do?_

**Well...Get rid of the competition.**

_How? _Asked Tigerslash curiously in his mind.

**Kill Ica...Not now...But when the right moment comes and you will become stronger.**

_What about Illumina? _Asked Tigerslash who seriously doubt she will like it or accept him after that.

**Kill him when she is not with him...And claim her heart yours.**

Tigerslash listened to the voice.

_You're...Tenebrae. _Said Tigerslash in shock. He couldn't recognise the voice, but when he asked Ica's death, he knew it was him.

**You figure it out. That doesn't change the fact that I tried to help you with Illumina and telling you the true. So...Are you willing to kill Ica. If you want to...I'll help you and Illumina will be forever with you. I am Tenebrae, I might be dangerous, but that is only what Ica is saying. I do not want to destroy Perim...I have other projects. Tigerslash...Join me and Illumina will be yours by her own free will. If Ica dies...I'll take the blame with my own pleasure.**

_Why are you helping me? Why do you want to communicate with Illumina if you tried to kill her with the curse?!_ Shouted Tigerslash at him with his mind.

**...That was because I knew she would survive. I always see everything in advance. I was not worry at all. Everything is a part of my plan...And you...Ending up with Illumina in your arms...Is a part of my plan. Despise what I've done...I still cannot resist helping someone when it comes to true love.**

Tigerslash listened to the voice and he said nothing. He thought about Illumina. He will never stop loving her and he knew it. He wondered if he was willing to put Perim at risk for her love. He only had one answer.

_Deal. If you try anything to hurt her...I'll kill you myself. _Said Tigerslash.

**I like the way you're talking.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of the third Arc.

Fourth Arc: Troubles in the two Underworlds.

This Arc is a humor/drama. The pairing will also start to be seriously put between Illumina and Ica.

Chapter 1: To the Underworld.

Trouble starts to appear for the group. Enemies will now chasing the group from now one.


End file.
